


Blue Tides

by DashChan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Human AU, Romance, Sailor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashChan/pseuds/DashChan
Summary: The Crystal Sailors are protectors of Beach City, always on rescue and patrol especially during the times of high tide when magical monsters awaken in the sea. Steven works alongside the Crystal Sailors to rescue people lost in sea and shipwrecks that would wash upon the shore.Until one day citizens from Beach City have been disappearing as they sailed across the ocean towards a distant and unknown island. There’s been rumors spreading that people disappear into the rocky coast of this island, drowned into the murky and dark water, lured by enchanting and singing voices.Steven goes out one day to investigate as he comes face to face with blue siren. But there is something special about this siren, one who is different than the rest. And Steven begins to develop feelings, drowning into the angel of the sea.This is also a Steven Universe Human AU





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this short Stapis/Lapiven AU story!

_If you could only know, what we really are. _

_When we arrived on shore, from out beyond the sea. _

_We were amazed to find, your beauty and your worth. _

_And we will protect our kind, and we will protect your land._

_And we will protect your land._

_And we will protect you!_

Steven smiled, as he licked his blue popsicle gazing out towards the distance. The waves of the ocean rolled effortlessly, the soothing sound ringing like music to his ears. The sun was shining, glistening upon the fluorescent water. It was a dazzling and pleasant sight. He dangled his legs over the wooden porch steps as he let his thoughts wander. Soon his own thoughts turned into words as he began to sing softly waving his popsicle in the air.

“I will fight to be everything that everybody wants me to be when I’m grown. The odds are against us, it won’t be easy. But we’re not going to do it alone. We are the Crystal Sailors!” He stood up gazing behind the beach house and over the cliff that rose behind the building, a sharp peak jutting high into the salty air. There the lighthouse stood, tall and majestic. A white beacon of hope for those lost out in sea. “We are the Crystal Sailors!” He continued on singing, pinpointing his attention back to the ocean as he noticed a boat coming towards the shore, carrying three familiar figures. “We’ll always save the day! And if you think we can’t. We’ll always find a way! That’s why the people of his land believe in….” he hopped off the porch steps finishing his popsicle as he ran across the delicate sand, towards the figures as they boarded off the boat once it rested along the shore. “Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl and STEVEN!”

He rushed up to the three females tackling Garnet. “You’re all finally back!”

“Yes, Steven, we’re back,” Pearl beamed, brushing out the loose hair strands from her face as she gently patted the boy’s shoulder. Her hair was in a pixie-cut in the front, dyed a bright peach color.

“Did you guys find anything?” He titled his gaze up at Garnet as Amethyst flipped her wet hair, flicking it against Pearl.

“Amethyst!” She scolded the shorter girl.

Amethyst chuckled, flicking back her dark brown hair with purple highlights that clung to her light brown skin. “Chill, P.”

Pearl scowled at Amethyst, before turning back to face Steven. “It was just a corrupted monster out in sea that tried to drown a ship.”

“Awww,” Steven pouted, bouncing on his toes. “You should’ve let me come!”

“It was too dangerous,” Garnet placed her hand behind the boy’s back guiding him along as the four of them walked back towards the beach house. “There was a great tempest of a storm, it would’ve been too much for you.” 

“But I’m a Crystal Sailor too!” Steven exclaimed, as he opened the door to enter into the beach house. “I’m fourteen! I’m old enough to go on missions with you guys!”

“Steven,” Pearl shared a knowing look betwixt herself and Garnet. A skeptical look, of wondering whether they should even do this.

“Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease!” Steven pouted, showing off his puppy dog eyes.

Garnet let out a sigh, rubbing the side of her face. “I can’t say no to that face.”

“YES!” Steven’s eyes immediately brightened. Joy and excitement skittering across his face.

“Garnet, you possibly can’t-” Pearl protested, “he’s still too young.” She insisted trying to get the leader to change her mind.

“I think he’s ready,” the tall dark-skinned leader benevolently smiled, her dark black afro hair bouncing as she leaned down to pick up the boy, hoisting him upon her shoulders. “We shall teach him the ways of a Crystal Sailor.”

______________________________________

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

_____________________________________

Darkness obscured the land, the sound of churning water roaring out in the distance.

The eighteen-year-old stood out on the gallery deck of the lighthouse. It has been four years, he had been old enough to train as a Crystal Sailor. And four years surely had served him well. He fought alongside the other Crystal Sailors rescuing those in danger, from magical monsters and those lost out in sea.

The lens of the lantern twirled, the light moving around the lighthouse and shining onto the dark churning water.

“Looks like a bad storm,” Steven commented, watching as the waves slashed against the shore, sounding like claws scraping against sand. He leaned against the railing, gazing out into the distance. It wasn’t until something caught his eye, something that resembled that of a ship. “Huh?” His eyes suddenly widened in alarm as his heart began to relentlessly pound inside his against his ribcage. His own breathing picking up a tad in response. He could feel his own heart immediately lurch as the white ship out ahead was slowly sinking into the depths of the giant vicious waves.

Steven craned his neck to find all of the Crystal Sailors already beside him as they sensed the danger and need of help from someone far off.

“Crystal Sailors, we have a mission to do,” Garnet ordered. Steven nodded his head as he subsequently followed after his guardians as they rushed down the lighthouse steps, grasping all their rescue tools and accessories before they made a frenzy dash towards the shore. Their small lifeboat was already there as they hopped on riding against the fierce waves.

The boy’s curls were getting damp from the salty water that sprayed into the air. He clutched onto the ring buoy that he held. Pearl pulled out her megaphone hollering loudly over the sound of the roaring waves.

“Don’t worry! We’ll save you!”

Steven gazed around once the lifeboat was close enough in range of the sinking ship. The passengers leapt off, as the ship was submerged fully beneath the waves. Both Garnet and Amethyst dived into the water with their long rescue tubes, swimming out to help several people. Steven threw his ring buoy against the dark murky water, as a girl clung tightly to it.

“I’ve got you!” He stumbled slightly as the boat rocked back and forth, salt water sloshing against the sides. He grunted as he tugged with all his might, flinging the buoy back and the brown skinned girl in the process. “Oof!” Steven let out a startled cry as he fell back he and the girl both slamming into each other. They laid in a heap against the bottom of the boat, their legs tangled together. “Uh…” the boy lifted his head in embarrassment realizing the position they were both in.

“Oh! I’m sorry!”” The girl’s face flushed a dark red as she pushed herself off him. He stood up as well, brushing of his jeans.

“Are you… okay?”

“Yeah, I’m all right,” the girl nodded her head, twisting her wet hair and skirt in order to drain out as much water as possible.

“What’s your name?” Steven asked, noticing how the Crystal Sailors had managed to get everyone else aboard the lifeboat.

“Connie,” the girl shyly replied, “ my name is Connie Maheswaran.” She twirled a strand of her dark wavy hair.

“Steven Universe,” the boy complied nodding his head. Even though it was dark outside, but when they finally made it back to the shore Steven could notice how Connie was nervously biting her lip as she stole glances at him. “You know,” Steven mumbled softly as the others got off the boat. “I uh… don’t really have that many friends.”

“Me either,” she chuckled softly. “I actually have no friends at all.”

“Well in that case, we can be friends,” Steven beamed, offering a genuine smile.

“Of course,… I just live here in Beach City actually,” she pointed a little ways off towards the town. “Also, thanks for saving me.”

“You’re welcome.” The boy could feel pride swell up in him. He loved rescuing people and helping them. It made him feel really good inside.

“Maybe we can hang out sometime?”

“Sure!” Steven pulled out his phone from his jeans’ pocket. Yet through the storm it still managed to not get wet at all. He handed it towards the girl as she typed in her phone number saving it into his contacts. “There you go. Now we can text each other and hang out.”

“Would tomorrow work?” She questioned, turning her head as she could hear her parents scolding her to follow to head back home. “Coming!”

“Yeah tomorrow works, I’m free,” Steven responded.

“Great! I’ll see you then! Thanks for saving me once again!” She waved as she rushed across the sand to follow after her parents 

“Who was that you were talking to?”

“Huh?” Steven turned his head in confusion. He didn’t pick up what Pearl said as he was lost into his own thoughts.

“That girl,” Garnet motioned with her head.

“Oh, just a girl I met. Apparently we’re now friends,” Steven gazed out towards the horizon as the girl’s figure disappeared around the town’s bend.

“Ooooh Steve-man!” Amethyst nudged his arm. “You’ve got a girlfriend!”

“NO!” He stammered blushing as Amethyst snickered. “We just barely became friends is all!”

“Riiiiight, I bet you wanted to kiss her,” she chuckled, giggling and made a yelp as Pearl yanked onto her hair.

“Amethyst!”

“Geez P! What was that for!?” She scowled, rubbing her head as she winced a little.

“Don’t tease Steven. He just made a new friend and she is not his girlfriend. He can’t have one right when he just met her.”

“Fine. Fine. But please stop yanking on my hair.”

Steven smiled as he followed his guardians and Crystal Sailors back to the Beach House. He did hang out with Peedee and sometimes Lars and Sadie with the cool kids. But now he just made friends with a girl who was close to his age just like Peedee was. This surely was going to be interesting. Perhaps tomorrow he would go out into town to visit his dad at the car wash and hang out with his new friend Connie.

“Ah,” Pearl sighed as the four of them entered their home. “This has been a good night.”

Steven nodded his head watching as his guardians headed off to their rooms to get ready for bed. “Yes. It has been a good night.” With that he walked up the stairs to the loft, and towards his bed. He quickly changed into his yellow pajamas before sinking onto his soft mattress, closing his eyes as he dozed off against his pillow. It had been a good night after all, for he just helped rescue a girl and now they became friends.

_Maybe I would actually like her…_ his thoughts coursed through his mind before sleep overtook him._ We’ll see… _Darkness fully consumed him as he drifted off into dreamland.


	2. Misty Feelings

The sun was rising across the horizon as Steven roused from bed. A smile appeared on his face as he got himself ready for the day.

“Where you going, Steven?” Pearl asked him, noticing how quickly he had gobbled down his breakfast and had gotten himself dressed.

“I’m going to hang out with Connie!” He exclaimed enthusiastically..

“Connie? Oh, the new girl you just met?”

“Mhm,” the boy nodded his head as he set his bowl into the sink. “I’ll see you later!” He made a dash for the door, sprinting out and down the porch steps and across the soft glistening sand.

Pearl chuckled, watching through the window as the boy disappeared out from sight. The boy made his way onto the boardwalk, by passing the Beach Citywalk Fries.

“Hey, Peedee!” He greeted the blond-haired boy.

“Steven!” He grinned, leaning himself against the counter. “It’s good to see you. You want some fry bits?”

“Nah, maybe later,” Steven shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve got to go somewhere. We should hang out later!”

“Sure!”

“It was good to see you!” Steven waved at him as he walked down further on the boardwalk. He gazed around noticing how the sun was bright in the horizon, a light pinkish hue. It was still morning after all, and the sunrise sure was a beautiful sight. Steven pulled out his phone locating Connie’s number as he texted her a message.

** _Connie, you here?_ **

Just mere seconds later he got a reply:

** _Yes. I am here now._ **

He lifted his head, pushing his phone back into his jeans’ pocket as he gazed around. It wasn’t until he spotted that familiar figure standing out the docks of the boardwalk.

“Connie!” Steven sprinted across the boardwalk, the wood making creaking noises beneath his red sandals.

“Steven! You’re here!”

He nodded his head, coming to stop in front of her, “so this is where it begins? What do you like to do?”

“Hmmm, well I do like to read books,” Connie stammered, twisting her foot nervously.

“Oh my stars! I love books!” Stars appeared into Steven’s irises.

“Really!?” Connie’s eyes were wide with a grin plastered on her face.

“Mhm!” He grinned widely. “Come on!” He grasped her hand on instinct thinking nothing of it as he tugged her along. This was going to be a great start, they already found something in common that they enjoyed.

The rest of the days went by smoothly, Steven hung out with Connie a lot, including with Peedee. It was like he and Connie instantly became best friends. She’d come over to learn more about his guardians and how they were Crystal Sailors.

“I’m so sorry…” Steven gazed at Connie’s solemn and compassionate expression as he had explained to her how his own mother had died while giving birth to him. Her hand touched his softly as he gazed down noticing how close they both were. He could feel himself nervously sweating. What was she doing? Lately she had been touching him gently and getting close to him. He didn’t understand, they were best friends. And best friends wouldn’t be this close to each other. Especially when she even gave him a kiss on the cheek and it left him baffled and red faced afterwards.

It wasn’t until one day Steven happened to find himself on a boat… alone with Connie. The sky was dark with stars twinkling in the sky.

“It sure is a beautiful night, the stars are lovely. Thanks for taking me out here, Steven.”

“No problem,” he gulped, feeling her hand gently touch his. Why was she being so awfully touchy with him. He was completely fine with how they were just as best friends.

“Steven, there is something I need to tell you,” her soft voice caught his attention as he gazed at her. Her gaze met his as she smiled softly at him. “I like you, and I mean I really really like you. I know we’re best friends, but maybe we can be something more.”

Steven was not sure of himself of how to respond that. He found his own words caught up in a knot in his own throat. He opened his mouth in attempt to say something, however, it was then Connie made a move forward. She pressed her lips against his and Steven’s eyes widened as he could feel his heart hammering in his chest. What was going on? He pulled immediately pulled away noticing Connie’s confused expression.

“Connie I…. I’m sorry….” How was he supposed to explain how he felt? When in reality he didn’t know of what he was feeling whatsoever. “I’m confused…” his voice cracked.

“It’s okay, Steven,” she smiled at him. “I’ll give you time to think about it.”

“T-thank you…” he nodded his head hastily. The boat hit the edge of the shore coming to stop. “Well… I suppose we should be heading back. It is getting pretty late after all.”

“You know you’re right,” Connie stood up, stepping over the boat’s side to land onto the sand with Steven following suit. “Thank you for the lovely night.”

“Of course, you’re welcome.”

Connie smiled, leaning forward to give his cheek another kiss. “I’ll see you later.”

“See ya, Connie.” He watched as she strolled across the sand, her skirt waving in the breeze.

“Oh geez… I… I don’t know what to do,” he could feel himself begin to panic. “She actually likes me… but I…” The problem was that he didn’t how to feel. He didn’t know if he even loved her in that way, to return the feelings. But he didn’t want to hurt her nor break her heart. “Maybe Dad can help me to figure this out.”

Upon making his way to the car wash, he saw his dad there washing his van. “Dad!”

“Hey Stu-ball,” he turned, lowering the hose he was currently holding. “What brings you here? You missed your old man?”

“I need to ask you something,” Steven twiddled his fingers nervously.

“What is it?” Greg gazed at his son. He turned to turn off the hose so no more water would be leaking out.

“Connie says that she likes me, like she wants to be something more. She wants to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but the thing is I don’t know how to feel. I just feel… confused,” Steven gazed down at his palm, clenching it tightly. “She is really nice to be around, and I enjoy spending time with her. But I just don’t know how to feel now that I know that she actually likes me.”

“Steven,” Greg spoke softly, deciding to choose his words carefully. “You have to be honest with how you feel. You must think about it, how does she make you feel? Warm, happy, and content all those things. You will know if you like her back. But if you still feel confused then perhaps you don’t like her in that way. And you’ll have to tell her that.”

Steven let out a deep sigh. “But I don’t want to hurt her… she’s my best friend.”

“I know,” Greg placed a gentle hand onto his son’s shoulder. “But she’ll understand.”

Steven nodded his head, hugging his dad tightly. “Love you, Dad.”

“Love you too, Stu-ball.”

And with staying for a while to help his dad finish up cleaning the van, Steven left to trail back home. No matter how hard the truth was, he was going to have to tell Connie the truth.


	3. Churning Water

The night was tranquil and silent, except for the several citizens that boarded a boat to sail across the ocean. And by the next morning they were to never been seen again. It had been a few days and Steven had been contemplating his feelings considering Connie. She had been busy with schoolwork, so this gave him some time to think about their relationship and how he felt.

“One donut with sprinkles please,” he told Lars who huffed. He smiled, as Sadie selected his designated donut, plopping it into a brown sack bag as she handed it to him.

“Here you go, Steven, enjoy.”

“Thanks, Sadie! See ya around, Lars!” He grinned with joy, as he exited the Big Donut. He walked over to sit upon the bench as he munched onto his delicious donut. He even told the Crystal Sailors how he felt about Connie. Amethyst of course told him that maybe he did actually like her and was too afraid to admit it. Garnet on the other hand just stayed silent, while Pearl told him to think about it, just like his dad told him as well.

“Hmmm,” he crumpled his brown bag as he was once finished with his donut, throwing the sack away into the nearby trash can. “Maybe I do actually like her. She’s really sweet, and I do enjoy our quality time together.” He stood up, curling his fingers through his curly hair. Come to think of it, she did make him blush on several occasions and the way she touched his hand and his lips. He touched his lips closing his eyes as he reminisced that one night where they first kissed. He did feel confused that during time, but perhaps he was just overthinking and letting his mind get the best of him. “You know what, I’m going to tell her.” He grinned, feeling a profound boldness swell up in him.

He turned only to freeze in his tracks as he noticed a group of people on the boardwalk and the sound of loud sobbing.

“Huh? What’s going on?” He walked closer to see the lather as he noticed a missing poster on a wooden post. It read that several people had gone missing sailing across the ocean and never returned. “What happened?” He gazed among the crowd only for several people to part as his eyes widened in horror at the dreadful sight before him. Out across the beach, was a dead body washed ashore. There was no doubt that this person had drowned in the depths of the sea.

“There was no storm! There hasn’t been for days! And my son was a skilled expert, I don’t know how this happened… but he’s d-dead… his body just washed up onto the shore...” the blond-haired woman began to sob.

“Oh I know what happened alright, listen up!” Steven turned to notice Ronaldo standing there as the group of people focused their attention onto him. “I’ve heard that these citizens that have gone missing have disappeared into a rocky coast of an unknown island. They are lured by enchanting and singing voices and drowned into the sea. Just like this man here,” Ronaldo pointed to the lifeless body laying against the sand, “who was drowned.” The people began to murmur some agreeing to what Ronaldo had just said. Their voices rose, saying that they had heard about these things as it spread across town.

“This doesn’t make any sense…” Steven blinked completely bewildered. He was confused, how could this be?

“Steven!” He turned around to find the Crystal Sailors running towards him. “There’s something going on, and we need to get to figure this out,” Pearl said. She gazed around noticing the crowd of people and then finally the dead body as she shuddered.

“I don’t know,” Steven began to explain. “All I heard is that people from town have sailed across the ocean and have disappeared. There’s rumors saying that that these people crashed against a rocky coast, lured by singing voices as they were drowned. Just like this guy was drowned,” Steven pointed to the dead body. He noticed Pearl’s grave expression and Amethyst who just stared at the lifeless body.

“Look there’s more!” Amethyst pointed down ahead. Steven could feel his stomach churn, and his face paled as he noticed pieces of a ship wreck crashing against the shore with the waves, along with several other bodies.

“This is horrible!” Pearl exclaimed in great apprehension. “We need to do something!”

“Looks like we have another mission to do Crystal Sailors!” The three ran off in a frenzy back towards the beach house, unknown to them that Steven hadn’t followed. The boy had his own plans this time.

“I’m old enough to do this myself,” Steven told himself as by the time it was nighttime as the Crystal Sailors were getting all their supplies to head out onto a boat. Steven himself took off with a small boat leaving the Crystal Sailors behind. “I’m going to figure this out.”

He didn’t know how long he had been out there alone aboard his mini boat, but it would’ve been several hours. The night was getting dark and cloudy and the ocean’s waves were still tranquil as ever. “Hmmmm.” Steven gazed ahead as he noticed an island coming up into view. There were sharp jagged rocks along the coast and in the middle of the water. But that wasn’t what horrified him the most, it was the fact that he could see the dark churning water, and among the sharp rocks lay pieces of wood and remnants of a shipwreck.

“Perhaps the ones gone missing had just crashed here,” Steven murmured softly. He gazed around as he rowed his boat to avoid the needlelike pointed rocks. It wasn’t until he heard a voice, a soft and soothing tune that made his heart clench. He found himself stopping the boat as he gazed around in confusion. Who was here?

** _Have you turned to the rippling tides?_ **

Steven found himself leaning over the edge of the boat as he gazed down into the water. The water rippled softly as if it was creating a soft musical tone along with the singing voices. But one specific voice seemed to lure him, entrancing him into a daze.

** _Hear my voice beneath the sea_ **

** _Come with me, let my voice guide you_ **

** _Take my hand, I’ll never let you go_ **

Steven found his own hand touching the water as he leaned further, only to slip as he fell into the water. He thrashed his arms around feeling the water swirling around him, tugging him down. He fought with all his might, trying to keep his head up above the rushing water that was all around him. It was all he could hear, the sound of roaring. It wasn’t until he found himself sinking underneath the water as the voice was singing softly. It was all he could hear as he gasped reaching a hand up in a futile attempt to the surface as his body was dragged down lower, bubbles floating above his nose. He could feel ocean water flooding into his mouth and nose as he gagged, hands immediately grasping onto his throat. He couldn’t breathe!

** _Ocean was your lover’s name_ **

** _You have loved her all the same_ **

** _Now you’ll always be together_ **

** _Let the ocean fill your lungs_ **

** _Struggle not, for peace will come…_ **

Steven could feel his vision blur as he gurgled, choking on the water. His lungs were burning with excruciating pain, and it felt like lava was pouring down through his throat and inside his body. Through his blurry vision he could barely make out a blue and slender figure hovering above him. It was the last thing he saw, before he was encased in pitch darkness.


	4. Crashing Waves

Everything was black…. There was nothing, not even a feeling nor a sound. Just… _silence._ _Am I dead? _

He didn’t feel anything but emptiness. It was so lonely, so dark, so cold, and nothingness. Was this death? Was this how it felt like? You feel the most intense and excruciating pain ever and then nothing? Everything else then just fades to black… You no longer feel, breathe, see, or hear anything. You’re just alone in complete darkness, and you can’t even touch yourself and you’re just alone with your thoughts even though you don’t exist anymore.

This couldn’t be it, there had to be something more. Steven knew that there had to be something more than this. He felt trapped here, and he didn’t like it at all.

_I thought death wouldn’t be like this… _Perhaps maybe in a few more minutes he would be in some other place rather than this empty void of darkness.

And he most certainly did not expect to be suddenly blinded by light, and all he felt was pain slamming into him like a fast-moving train. Light was blinding his eyes and he was gasping, the feeling of oxygen flooding through his mouth and nostrils as he was gagging. He felt the rush of water expelling out from his throat as he vigorously hacked and coughed. He was subsequently oxygen deprived and the feeling of sweet pain left him dumbfounded.

This was the first time ever in his life that he embraced and welcomed the pain. It brought tears to his eyes with a feeling of immense relief. He was alive! He was actually alive! It took several minutes for his eyesight to clear from the blinding light, as the blurriness subsided as he was finally able to see where he was. He found himself laying on his side on top of one rock; a rock that wasn’t sharp and jagged like the others.

_W-what?.... H-how d-did I get here? I thought was under the water…_

He lifted his head, having weakly pushed himself upright to gaze around him. He didn’t understand, he technically died and yet somehow he was here out on a rock in the air, most certainly above the dark murky water.

Steven craned his neck as he came face to face with a blue human-like creature. He let out a coarse scream, clumsily scrambling back a little ways as the blue figure’s eyes widened before diving back beneath the water’s surface.

“W-wait!” Steven exclaimed, as he registered what had just happened. Whatever that blue human and fish looking thing was, it must’ve saved him! “I-I I’m s-sorry! Please come back!...” He leaned over the water trying to gaze through the dark murky surface.

When Steven found no other trace of the recent creature, he leaned back onto his heels as he sighed. He didn’t even get to thank whoever had saved his life.

“I guess this is it…” he turned himself around only to freeze as he noticed the blue figure was there, only their head poking out from the water’s surface. “Oh h-hey…” he could make out the outline of their features it looked like a female for sure. Her skin was that of a light blue, her hair being a darker shade of blue and the female’s irises were a deep cerulean blue color. It entranced Steven, as if he was mesmerized just by gazing into her eyes. She was so stunningly gorgeous and beautiful. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest as his cheeks were flushed, a warmth spreading through them. “H-hi… my name’s Steven, thanks for saving my life I appreciate it.” He touched his chest to show more emphasis of his gratitude. The girl nodded her head, slowly sinking to slip further into the water.

“Wait! What’s your name if you mind me asking,” Steven leaned closer to the edge of the rock.

Those cerulean irises gazed up at him before glancing around as if she was seemingly nervous. “You must leave…”

“What?” Steven blinked in confusion. “You just saved my life you-”

“It was a mistake.”

“What!? No! I’m grateful that you saved my life!” Steven rose his voice, he was utterly confused. Why was she regretting of saving his life?

Her eyes widened in fear before she leapt out slightly from the water, pinning her hand over Steven’s mouth to silence him. “Shhh!” She hissed quietly. “Shut your mouth,” she snarled.

That’s when Steven caught a glimpse of her full body. She had webbed fins along her elbows and no legs, but a long slender and sleek gray tail. It was the same color as the gray plates that covered her chest area. She definitely looked like a mermaid but a little more vicious looking, and yet still oddly beautiful. It was a wondrous sight that left the boy dumbfounded with his heart twitching and his cheeks burning intensely. He felt so flustered and this certainly was a feeling that he didn’t feel around Connie.

“What are you? A mermaid?” he whispered from underneath the fingers that covered his mouth.

“No,” she shook her head. “I’m a siren.”

“A siren?” Steven’s eyes widened. He did remember that myth that he heard about a long time ago. It was true! Sirens were mythical creatures that would lure humans to their death by their chanting songs. And he certainly did remember hearing a voice that lured him into the water. But… this siren saved him, and actually saved his life rather than killing him. “And you saved me?.... Why?” He gazed quizzically at the blue siren.

The siren let out a sigh as she averted her eyes. “Sirens are supposed to kill their victims… but… you, there was just something special about you and… I couldn’t bear the thought of killing you. You were different than any of my victims before. You are unique.”

“D-different?” Steven could feel himself gulp nervously. He could feel his face flush even deeper as he noticed how the siren was leaning against the rock, with her tail dipped into the water as she was getting closer to him. “How am I different?...” Biting her lip, the siren tilted her face to gaze up at Steven as she met his gaze. She opened her mouth as she began to sing softly.

“It all became so lovely,” she pushed herself back swimming around the rock as Steven curiously watched her.

He sat down feeling soothed by her voice. She was so gorgeous, and he loved her voice so much. It was a sweet melody that tugged at his heart. So perhaps she was going to answer him by singing.

“Those bluest skies above me

These funny feelings I had never felt before I met you~”

Steven turned his head finding how close their faces were, just mere inches apart. Funny feelings? Was this how she felt? Just as he had felt his heart hammering in his chest and an urge to hold her, to hold her close to him, to protect her from anything. And mostly urgently, those luscious and plump blue lips that left him in a lovestruck daze.

“What’s your name?” He whispered softly.

“Lapis, Lapis Lazuli~”

“That’s a beautiful name,” he leaned even closer whispering as his own breath hit those blue lips.

Lapis’ cheeks suddenly flushed, turning a darker shade of blue. Her eyes never left his, and her hand laid onto the rock as Steven found his own hand gently touching hers. And that’s when he leaned closer closing the gap between them as his lips met hers.

And that’s when Steven felt like he was suddenly drowning again.


	5. Liquid Heart

This was a feeling Steven never wanted to end. He felt like he was in heaven. Unfortunately, the blissful moment ended as Steven had to pull back to breathe.

“Wow…” was all he could mutter, noticing how deeply flushed and blue Lapis’ face was. “That… was amazing.” He was left completely breathless.

“Yes, that was,” Lapis replied, a smile upon her face. Steven was intrigued, this girl was so extraordinary, and it didn’t matter to him if she was a siren. But the question was how would the Crystal Sailors feel? And what about Connie? Surely he’d have to confess the truth. How he felt for Lapis and these feelings were nothing of that for Connie.

“Steven!” He let out a startled squeak as water splashed onto him.

“Hey!” He noticed Lapis smirking playfully. “Oh, you’re gonna get it!” He skidded his hand across the water’s surface, splashing her back. The two giggled playing with each other in the water. The two then settled beside each other upon the rock.

“There are other sirens right?” Steven quizzically asked.

“Yes,” Lapis nodded her head.

“And they’ll kill me?” Lapis was about to respond only to have her eyes widen as a green siren leapt out of the water. Steven let out a shrill scream as he felt the green siren strangling him. She hissed fervently into his face, her blond locks that were barely to her shoulders. Her skin was that of a lime green color, her eyes more of a pine green.

“No!” He could hear Lapis snarl viciously. He didn’t know what happened as the green siren was ripped off him. Lapis was growling, holding him tightly. “He’s mine!” He suddenly felt his body flush with heat as Lapis nipped onto his neck.

_Oh my stars!_ He craned his neck as Lapis gently let go. A little bite mark was noticeable on the base of his neck as he gasped.

Lapis leaned close to whisper into his ear. “They won’t kill you now that I’ve marked you. When a siren marks a victim only that siren who claimed them can kill it and not any other siren. And you, I’m never going to kill you.” Steven sagged in immense relief. The green siren was lurking in the water, gazing at him before glancing at Lapis.

“Aren’t you going to drown him?” The green skinned siren asked.

“No, I will not,” Lapis stayed boldly.

“What? But you’re a siren!”

“I know,” Lapis sighed a bit annoyed at the siren. “But I can’t I….”

“What?”! The green siren tilted her face coyly. “Why not?”

“He’s special,” Steven gazed at Lapis noticing her smiling gently at him.

“How is he special? He’s a human!” The other siren exclaimed, slightly irritated.

“Because I…. I love him.” Steven smiled as it felt like his heart was swelling. It just sprouted wings and began to fly. She loves him! And he felt exactly the same way too.

“Oh? So you love this human?” The other girl gestured at him. “A human and a siren. You know that can’t be.”

“I don’t care!” Lapis snapped bitterly at her. “I don’t care what the other sirens may think. I’ve permanently marked him now they won’t touch nor kill him. He’s mine now~” Steven could feel himself blush deeply at her possessive tone. “And I love him.”

“Fine,” the other siren scoffed. “I knew you were always braggy, Lapis.”

“You promise you won’t tell anyone this?”

“Sure. You have my word, Lazuli,” she nodded her head. Lapis let out a sigh of relief.

“Steven,” Lapis gently took a hold of his shoulder. “This is my friend Peridot.”

“Hi,” Steven nervously raised his hand in a friendly gesture. “I’m Steven.”

“Nice to meet you, you clod,” Peridot grinned slyly.

“Don’t take it personal that’s just how she is,” the blue siren chuckled.

“Oh ok,” Steven gazed at Peridot noticing how she was flapping her tail in the water.

“And I just realized that you should probably head home,” Lapis said, gazing sincerely at Steven.

“I know,” he nodded his head. “And I will come back to see you, don’t worry.”

“But-“

“And I don’t care what other humans say about this. This us. I’m choosing to be with you, because I love you too,” he leaned forward to kiss those plush blue lips once more. They kissed for a delicate moment before pulling back as Steven touched Lapis’ cheek caressing it tenderly.

Lapis leaned into his touch closing her eyes. He noticed Peridot watching them closely, but he didn’t mind. The rushing of the murky water around him did not scare him, not when Lapis was right here beside him. They bonded so quickly as if they’ve always known each other and were meant to be.

“STEVEN!” A loud cry disrupted his thoughts. Peridot dove beneath the water, having disappeared out from sight. He turned his head as he noticed a boat sailing towards him, and not just any boat. It was a boat whom the Crystal Sailors stood. “Oh no…” he gasped in dread, coming to terms with the fact that they had seen Lapis as Pearl pulled out a long spear.

“Stay away from him!” She flung her spear as Steven made a bold move. Lapis wouldn’t be able to move in time as she turned herself around to see the spear flying towards her. Steven threw out his hand in attempt to grasp the spear. If he was going to be stabbed then so be it. He wasn’t going to let his siren get hurt!

Lapis shrieked as the murky water seemed to howl in response. Steven’s hand gracefully caught the spear before snapping it in half. Not only did that surprise Lapis and the Crystal Sailors, but also himself. He had never done such a thing before, and somehow he had great strength. Lapis dove beneath the murky water as Steven turned, a furious expression plastered upon his face as the Sailors docked their boat next to his rock.

“Steven!” Pearl gasped, utterly baffled. “What were you doing with that siren!? She’s dangerous!”

“No, she’s not!” Steven growled. “She saved me!”

“What?” Pearl’s jaw dropped in disbelief.

“Sirens are dangerous,” Garnet tried to elaborate. “They drown humans to their deaths.”

_So they know about sirens… go figure, _Steven scowled. “You don’t think I know that!?” He glared at all three of them. Amethyst stayed silent not knowing what to say.

“Steven!” Garnet scolded. “You don’t understand.”

“NO! You don’t understand!” Pearl gasped, hands flying to her mouth. “None of you understand! This siren actually saved my life. Why can’t you believe that? I know what happened!” The three guardians fell silent, not knowing how to respond to that.

“She saved me because I’m special. And I’m special because she loves me. And I….” three pairs of eyes widened as saucers. “I love her too.”


	6. Sparkling Tides

“But what about Connie?” Pearl was clearly confused.

“I don’t love her. What I feel for Lapis, it’s a strong connection. I love her and she loves me,” Steven said.

Pearl began to tear up, gazing helplessly at Garnet. “Garnet..”

“I accept it,” the leader said without hesitation.

“WHAT?!” Pearl squawked as Amethyst’s jaw dropped. “You can’t- Do you hear yourself Garnet?”

“Love is love, it is unconditional. It doesn’t matter if Steven is human and this girl is a siren. I trust him. And if they love each other, I fully support it,” the tall sailor smiled as her sunglasses glinted.

Steven felt himself tear up happily as he hugged Garnet tightly. “Thank you, Garnet.” She hugged him back, patting his curls.

Pearl let out a reluctant sigh as she too nodded her head. “If Garnet says so, then I agree. Just be careful, Steven.”

“Thank you.” Pearl smiled as she felt him hug her as well. He was growing up so fast this couldn’t really be happening. She threw her arms around him in return hugging him dearly. Steven could also feel Amethyst join into the hug as he knew that she accused as well. Her own actions spoke louder than words.

“So may we meet the lucky girl?” Garnet chuckled as they pulled back from the hug.

“Lapis,” Steven spoke in a gentle tone, his attention directed towards the water. “I know you’re scared but they won’t hurt you.”

Lapis’ head slowly seeped above the water. “I know who they are. They are the Crystal Sailors.”

“Yeah but they won’t hurt you, Lapis. What happened earlier was just a misunderstanding,” he tried to deliberately explain.

“Are you sure?” Lapis still had an hesitant expression, staying low in the water.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Steven affirmed nodding his head. “They won’t hurt you, I promise.” He held out his hand as Lapis gently took it, pulling her closer. “You know what? Why don’t you come with me?”

“Come with you?” Lapis gazed up at him. “Where?”

“Somewhere where you can stay. A place close by to me. Why not live near my shire where I live, near Beach City a place where you can be free.”

“Free?” Lapis smiles at the dazzling notion.

“Yes, free from these siren says here. You may be a siren, but you can be free. You can be yourself. You don’t have to kill or drown humans. You can live freely.”

“Then count me in,” Lapis grinned. “I’ll bring Peridot too.” With that she dove beneath the water to find her designated friend.

“Peridot?” Pearl gazed at Garnet and Amethyst.

“She another siren?” Amethyst raised a brow.

“Yes, but she can be trust too. She’s Lapis’ friend,” Steven hastily replied.

The Crystal Sailors obliged saying nothing more of that matter. Soon enough Lapis emerged back with her green siren friend. She bummed at Peridot in siren tongue to urge her friend to stay calm and about what Steven said about being free. They would no longer had to kill nor drown humans to their deaths. They could have a new life, to be finally feel the taste of freedom. Peridot thought the idea was absurd, but Lapis managed to convince her as she followed behind.

Steven jumped onto the boat along with the Crystal Sailors as they nodded their heads. The boat rocked against the waves of the murky water, managing to safely avoid the sharp jagged rocks. The boat sailed away from the dark coast, Lapis following behind in the water along with Peridot. Steven knew the Crystal Sailors were a bit suspicious and the fact that they were now bringing these two sirens to their ocean of Beach City. The boy knew it would take time to adjust, but at least Lapis and Peridot would learn to live peacefully around or near humans.

The trip back was an easy one, considering that it took an entire day of traveling across the ocean. The water here felt more fresh, clean and calm to Lapis. She actually enjoyed the peaceful feeling and there was a small reef nearby full of resplendent colors and shimmering shells. This would be her new place, a place close to Steven. And she wasn’t alone, she her friend Peridot with her. It did take time for Lapis and Peridot to adjust to the feel of this place. The two would wander among the sandy bottom, swimming alongside dolphins and collect colorful and sparkling sea shells.

Lapis felt more content to use her powers than from before. She could shape, mend and bend water. It always would obey her command. She used it before to drown people, but now as several days passed by she used her powers for other purposes. She surprised Steven one night by floating water full of fish into the air for him to see. He was always entranced by her.

Peridot would use her metallic powers to collect tinted cans and small sharp weapons on the ocean’s floor. The two of them lived in a shipwreck in front of the beach where Steven’s house stood. The sunken ship was just below the shallowness of the sandy bottom as it descended into the depths. Lapis promised herself that she’d never kill another human. And much to her surprise she no longer desired human flesh. She and Peridot would feast on fish and even human food that Seven brought with him on the beach. It was a whole new world full of many new colors that Lapis had never seen before.

One day she decided to do something to Steven that she had never done. She brought him beneath the water as she nipped onto his lips, kissing him passionately. He gurgled as she breathed into his mouth before pulling back. Steven gasped with his mouth agape. He was under water and yet he was…. he was breathing!? Lapis giggles at his shocked expression.

“Since you are mine as I’ve marked you. I’ve made it so you can breathe underwater,” she smiled. Steven was in awe as he gazed around. He felt Lapis tug him closer as the two of them swam into the sunken ship.


	7. Whole New World

Sunlight squelched across the water as it glistened in the sunshine. Rays of yellow shone above the horizon. Steven gazed out the window watching the dawn. Today sure was a beautiful day and it was even better when he spotted Lapis’ figure out in the ocean. She must’ve been entranced by the lovely rise of dawn just as he was. Nature was a splendid thing.

The Crystal Sailors had grown accustomed to the two sirens living here and especially Peridot. They finally accepted her. It was like the two sirens were becoming Crystal Sailors too as they were interested in their missions that they’d go on, wanting to help out.

The two of them in fact would be very helpful for they could swim better and go underwater, plus they had special powers as well. Lapis could use her water powers to save those from drowning, to give a boat a burst of speed or to attack monsters out in the depths of the sea, including to ward off sharks. Steven had risen out of bed, getting himself dressed and wandered out onto the beach. As he was now sitting onto the soft beach sand with Lapis beside him, her tail dipped into the ocean as the waves would gently tickle his bare feet.

“Do you feel like going out for a swim?” Lapis asked as she backed herself into the water.

“Whatever my sea angel wants to do,” Steven smiled lovingly at the blue siren. She truly was the angel of the sea. 

He leaned forward to kiss her luscious lips, as they kissed passionately for a moment. Lapis pulled herself back as Steven stood up. She grasped onto him, tugging him down into the water. The two submerged beneath the waves before Steven felt a hand grasp his arm and he was jerked upright and ripped out from the water and onto the sand, landing softly onto his back.

“Steven!” He noticed a familiar brown figure hovering above him, gently hauling him up.

“C-Connie?” he rasped in surprise. “Wha? What are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here? Saving you from that siren!” Connie accusingly pointed a finger at Lapis who was partly above the water. Lapis growled loudly as Steven felt Connie grasp onto his arm, tugging him closer to her.

"Connie, no this siren isn’t going to-“ he was cut off being interrupted.

“I know I’ve been busy with school and college will be coming up. But I won’t let you get hurt!”

“Connie!” Steven managed to maneuver himself away from her, standing to face her directly. “You don’t understand. This siren’s name is Lapis, she is good. She isn’t like any other siren. I trust her.”

“You trust her?” Connie blinked bewildered. “By then what are you doing going into the water with her?”

“We’re hanging out together, we’re going to swim and collect shells,” Steven said. “She became a Crystal Sailor just recently.”

“And I don’t hurt humans,” Lapis spoke at first. “But don’t you dare ever think about touching or hurting my Steven,” Lapis grasped Steven’s arm possessively. 

“Your…. Steven?” Connie’s eyes widened, mouth slightly ajar.

Steven sighed deeply. This was it, he needed to tell Connie the truth even if this would break her heart.

“Connie, I’m going to tell you the truth, yes I am her Steven. But that one night we kissed, and you confessed your feelings to me. I was really confused and that never changed, not until I met Lapis. I wasn’t confused when I met her. We had a strong connection and I enjoyed being close to Lapis. She made me feel things that I never felt with you. What I’m trying to say is…. I don’t love you. I love her.” He awaited for her response. He thought Connie would be furious or to break down crying. However, much to his surprise she smiled softly.

“Thank you for being honest, Steven. And I have to tell you something too. When I kissed you, I was desperate for love and yet you were confused. But I began to think about it as well. I did meet someone at school and now we’re dating and we both feel the same way towards each other.” Steven’s eyes widened clearly shocked, surprised and also relieved. He was glad that she actually found someone else. “So, don’t feel bad I’ve been meaning to tell you this too,” Connie smiled gently. “I’m glad you found someone you love. And we can still be best friends.”

Steven smiled as he hugged Connie. “Thanks for understanding, Connie.”

“You’re welcome, Steven. You enjoy your time with your love.”

“You know what? Why don’t you hang out with Lapis and I?” Steven gazed at Lapis nodding at her as she he gave her a comforting look that this would be okay. The blue siren nodded her head in agreement.

“I’ll bring Jeff, he’s my boyfriend by the way,” Connie beamed. “Be right back!”

“Even better,” Steven grinned, chuckling softly. “A double date it is then.” Lapis didn’t mind that Connie and Jeff tugged along, the blue siren still being a little possessive and protective of Steven. She wouldn’t let anything happen to him, never ever. He was her human forever.

The rest of the night was tranquil as the double date was actually fun. Connie and Jeff didn’t mind Lapis even though Jeff was surprised at first, and partly frightened when the human couple were on their boat. Lapis figured, but she wasn’t like any other siren, so they had nothing to fear. Once Connie and Jeff left Lapis and Steven were both sitting along the banks of the shore. The stars twinkled in the night sky as moonlight danced across the waves of the ocean.

“Lapis?”

“Hm?” She turned her head noticing how Steven was kneeling down upon one knee on the sand. What was he doing?

“I love you so much, Lapis. And there’s a question that I’ve been dying to ask you. Lapis Lazuli,” he pulled out a white ring with a sparkling rose quartz gem on top. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

“YES!” Lapis’ face brightened brighter than ever as she threw herself at Steven hugging him dearly. He slipped the ring onto her delicate finger as she smashed her lips against his. The two kissed deeply as Lapis tugged him into the water.

The two sank down beneath the waves as Lapis pinned him down against a soft algae bed in the sunken ship. Steven breathed softly as he blushed furiously, a deep shade of red as Lapis began to nip his neck. His hands roamed across the sleek and slender curves of her body. The two resumed into their love making as Steven found that Lapis had ripped off his clothes. Soft moans could be heard in the water as Steven clutched onto Lapis, her body and tail tucked between both of his legs. He ravished her lips, feeling breathless. Pleasure rode through both of them until were both feeling out of breath.

They cuddled against each other upon the soft algae bed. Sunlight sparkled in the water up above them. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together and both Steven and Lapis couldn’t be any happier. Everyone else would be just as much thrilled as they were. This indeed was going to be a whole new world for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story! I really appreciate it and don't forget to comment down below! :)


End file.
